Je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerais
by LilyFlemming
Summary: Voici un ficlet fait des Flashback de Théa, une Blocarde quelque peu spéciale. Suivez ses peurs, ses doutes, et tous ses sentiments, si forts soient-ils, au travers de ce ficlet qui j'espère plaira. ATTENTION AUX SPOILS ! (Avoir lu les trois tomes)
1. Chapter 1

La jeune fille contempla le paysage qui s'offrait à elle. Il était tout simplement magnifique... IL l'aurait tellement apprécié. Une larme roula sur la joue de la brune alors que des souvenirs ressurgissaient de son passé si sinistre et si lumineux à la fois.

~#~

 _\- Salut le nouveau ! Allez sors de là !_

 _Je suis agrippée par un bras ferme qui me sort de la boîte métallique et me jette par terre. Une multitude de garçons m'entoure, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils me veulent. Je ne me rappelle plus de rien ! Même mon prénom semble m'échapper. Tout ce dont je suis sûre c'est que la personne que ces adolescents voient, ce n'est pas moi, c'est quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ressens ce sentiment de passer pour un autre. Le garçon qui m'a sorti de la cage me relève d'un coup._

 _\- Gally, vas-y doucement, grogne un autre garçon à la peau sombre._

 _\- Oui désolé, le nouveau..., raille le certain Gally._

 _Je jette un regard affolé tout autour de moi et, avant même que je me rende compte de ce que je fais, mes jambes s'élancent d'elles-même et me portent hors du groupe de garçons. J'accélère alors avec une seule idée en tête, sortir de cet endroit de fou ! Je cours encore, même si je suis essoufflée et que mes poumons et ma gorge me brûlent. D'immenses murs de béton entourent l'espace dans lequel je me trouve. Alors que je réfléchis au moyen d'une sortie, j'aperçois une ouverture droit devant moi. Je m'y dirige alors que des voix éclatent derrière moi. Quelqu'un me poursuit alors j'accélère autant qu'il m'ait encore possible alors que la douleur de l'effort se répand dans tout mon corps. Soudain, je suis plaquée au sol et ma tête frappe le sol de plein fouet puis, c'est le trou noir._

~#~

L'adolescente s'assoit au pied d'un arbre puis souffle un bon coup. Ce qu'elle vient de traverser, elle ne le méritait pas, aucu d'entre eux ne le méritait. Mais elle s'est battue jusqu'au bout... Elle n'a pas toujours gagné mais au moins elle et la plupart de ses proches sont vivants... Alors pourquoi LUI ne l'est pas ?

~#~

 _La matinée se déroule dans un étrange calme. Clint, Jeff et moi, les seuls Medjacks du Bloc, entamons une partie de cartes en ne voyant personne se pointer pour se faire soigner. Je sais que si Alby nous voit nous tourner les pouces, il va gueuler mais je profite tout de même de ce moment de détente. Evidemment, je n'ai pas ce côté stratège qu'ont la plupart des garçons et perds donc toutes mes batailles._

 _\- T ?_

 _En entendant mon surnom, je me relève immédiatement en adressant un sourire à mes camarades. Une seule personne se permet de me surnommer de la sorte, mon meilleur ami, le seul à qui je me confie - pour presque tout - et avec qui j'adore passer du temps : Newt. T est un surnom horripilant mais, même si je le contredis, Newt continue de m'appeler ainsi._

 _Le roux se pointe, un sourire crispé sur le visage et le bras ensanglanté._

 _\- Oh Putain Newt, qu'est-ce que tu as foutu ?_

 _\- Je me suis coupé... Merde ça pique !_

 _\- Viens là, tocard, répondis-je en emmenant mon ami dans une pièce adjacente._

 _Le Sarcleur se pose sur un lit et allonge ses jambes avec une grimace. Je suis la seule - en-dehors d'Alby - à connaître la nature de la blessure de Newt. Cela s'est passé avant mon arrivée mais, quand j'y repense, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il a eu de la chance et que moi aussi, sinon je ne l'aurais pas rencontré._

 _Je reviens quelques minutes après, du matériel pleins les mains. Je dépose le tout sur la petite table en fer et attrape un coton et du désinfectant que j'applique sur la blessure de mon ami. Celui-ci grimaçe de nouveau mais je continue de nettoyer la plaie pour faire disparaître le sang. Je finis par enrouler un bandage autour de la plaie et repose le matériel pour sourire chaleureusement._

 _\- C'est bon mon pote, fais gaffe maintenant, dis-je._

 _Avant que le roux décide de repartir, je ne peux m'empêcher de l'interpeller une dernière fois._

 _\- Oui ?, demande le second d'Alby en se retournant._

 _\- Comment va ta jambe ?, m'enquis-je timidement._

 _Mon ami sourit et hoche la tête en guise de remerciement._

 _\- Ça va._

 _\- Alors tout va bien, déclaré-je en retrouvant mon sourire. Tu peux y aller Newtie._

 _\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, grogne-t-il._

 _\- Le jour où tu m'appelleras correctement par mon prénom entier, peut-être que je t'appellerai par le tien, le taquiné-je._

 _Le roux rit ce qui m'arrache un sourire. Je ne peux que le trouver séduisant à ce moment-là. J'ignore ces drôles d pensées, c'est impossible pour moi de ressentir autre chose que de l'amitié pour lui._

~#~

\- Théa tu vas bien ?

L'adolescente leva les yeux vers Minho et lui offrit un sourire triste. L'asiatique s'assit alors près de son amie et s'adossa contre le tronc. Il ne dit pas un mot pendant plusieurs secondes – chose assez rare chez lui.

\- Il adorerait cet endroit..., souffla-t-il.

\- Oui je sais, répondit la fille en posant la tête contre l'épaule de l'ancien Coureur.

~#~

 _Quelqu'un toque à ma porte. Alors que je viens d'enlever ma perruque, je panique un peu. Je m'empresse de ramener mes longs cheveux sur le sommet de mon crâne et réenfile la perruque. Je glisse quelques mèches qui dépassent à l'intérieur et inspire à fond._

 _J'ai aussi enlevé le bandage qui entoure habituellement ma poitrine et me permet de la diminuer mais ai enfilé un t-shirt ample par-dessus mon soutien-gorge ce qui devrait permettre de passer inaperçu. Je vais ouvrir la porte et suis surprise de tomber sur Newt à une heure aussi tardive. Il a les sourcils foncés, ce qui ne change pas beaucoup de d'habitude, mais semble préoccupé._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Newtie ?_

 _Le roux s'assoit sur mon lit et plonge sa tête dans ses mains._

 _\- Tu as la voix aigüe, lâche-t-il._

 _Mon coeur s'emballe. Je sais que ma voix féminine ne passe pas inaperçue mais c'est la première fois que Newt m'en parle de cette façon. J'ai déjà expliqué maintes et maintes fois que je devais avoir subi une opération ou quelque chose du genre dans mon passé et la plupart s'en étaient contenté._

 _\- Pas plus que d'habitude mais qu'est-ce que..._

 _Mon ami se lève soudainement et vient se planter devant moi. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien. A cet instant, je ne peux m'empêcher de le trouver beau. Il l'a toujours été mais depuis quelques semaines, je ne sais pas... je le trouve vraiment magnifique. Dès que nos peaux se frôlent je frissonne, je ne manque pas une occasion de le prendre dans mes bras pour un "câlin masculin" comme les Blocards aiment l'appeler mais moi je trouve que ça ne change pas des étreintes de deux filles._

 _Newt porte la main à mon visage puis la remonte doucement. Il arrache soudain ma perruque et je plaque ma main sur ma bouche alors que mes cheveux bruns retombent en cascade sur mon dos._

 _\- Tu es une fille..., murmure-t-il._

 _Je le regarde, hébétée. Comment a-t-il pu le deviner ? Je mets pourtant une tonne de maquillage chaque matin pour me faire paraître plus masculine, je prévois vraiment tout, jusqu'aux intonations de ma voix si aigüe soit-elle._

 _\- Comment tu as..._

 _\- Je le pressentais depuis un moment. Le coffre que la Boîte t'amène à chaque fois, tes cheveux qui ne poussent jamais, ta peau si... parfaite. Et il y a quelque chose dans ton regard aussi... je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais ça m'a mis sur la voie. Je n'y croyais pas, je pensais que je devenais taré mais maintenant je suis fixé. Tu nous as tous menti ! Tu m'as menti !_

 _\- Ecoute Newt, je suis vraiment désolée mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Quelque chose en moi m'interdisait de te le dire. Je ne sais pas si ce sont ces Créateurs qui m'ont obligé à faire ça mais je t'assure que je voulais te le dire ! J'en mourrais d'envie !_

 _Le roux m'offre un regard noir qui retourne mes entrailles puis me contourne pour s'en aller, me laissant seule..._

 _#_

 _Depuis sa découverte il y a une semaine, Newt ne m'a pas adressé la parole. Il me manque terriblement, chaque jour je le fixe dans l'espoir qu'il m'adresse un sourire comme au bon vieux temps. Mais ce n'est pas le cas alors je m'engouffre dans le Labyrinthe avec Minho, sans ce sourire. Cela va faire presque trois semaines que je suis Coureuse, enfin... Coureur. Depuis l'arrivée de Chuck en fait._

 _Aujourd'hui, Minho est anormalement rapide. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de sprint, je décide de ralentir._

 _\- Dis Minho tu pourrais aller moins vite quand même._

 _\- Hors de question !_

 _Son ton froid me cloue sur place. Minho et moi avons toujours été de bons amis, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il lui prend. Je le rattrape alors et me plante devant lui, bien décidée à savoir ce qui se passe._

 _\- Dégage de là !_

 _\- Pas avant que tu m'aies dit ce que t'avais, tocard._

 _L'asiatique passe une main sur sa nuque puis râle._

 _\- T'es bien une fille..._

 _\- Tu peux répéter ?_

 _\- Tu as très bien entendu. Je sais ce que tu es vraiment ! C'est moi qui ai fait part de mes soupçons à Newt. Je savais qu'il en avait aussi mais qu'il n'osait pas se l'avouer !_

 _Je recule d'un pas, totalement sonnée. Alors maintenant Minho et Newt sont au courant. Il ne faudra pas longtemps avant que tout le Bloc l'apprenne et qu'Alby et Gally décident de me jeter dans le Labyrinthe pour la nuit. Je baisse les yeux puis m'adosse contre une paroi et me laisse glisser jusqu'au sol._

 _Minho soupire puis se met à côté de moi._

 _\- Newt n'est pas en colère contre toi, il est seulement déçu. Et moi aussi._

 _\- Mais je n'avais pas le choix !_

 _\- Je sais, et lui aussi mais ça n'empêche pas que tu nous aies menti._

 _Je soutiens son regard puis le baisse, dépitée. L'asiatique se relève et me tend la main._

 _\- Allez, on doit se dépêcher si on veut rentrer avant la nuit... Théo._

 _Je redresse le menton et offre un sourire rayonnant à mon ami. Il ne dira rien, je le vois dans ses yeux. Et ce sera pareil pour Newt, je le sais._

 _#_

 _Ce soir-là, je décide de rester naturelle. J'enfile une chemise de nuit et coiffe mes longs cheveux bruns pour la nuit. Je m'assois ensuite sur le lit censé appartenir à Newt et attends. Quand j'entends toquer, je souris. Minho a bien fait son boulot, il a réussi à convaincre Newt._

 _Je vais ouvrir et laisse entrer mon meilleur ami qui ne me jette pas un regard._

 _\- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose Thé... Je ne sais même pas comment t'appeler._

 _\- Mon vrai nom c'est Théa mais ça ne change pas vraiment..._

 _Newt lâche un grognement et croise les bras sur sa poitrine._

 _\- Ecoute, je suis vraiment désolée Newt. S'il te plaît, reparle-moi ! Je sais que je t'ai énormément déçue, tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer à quel point je m'en veux mais... je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, c'est comme ça. Je n'ai pas d'autre explication, je ne me rappelle de rien de plus que vous. La seule chose que je sais est que je ne dois rien dire à personne quant à mon identité. Et puis, si on apprend que je suis une fille, Alby me jettera dans le Labyrinthe, tu le sais. Et je ne pense pas mériter ce châtiment._

 _\- Bien sûr que non..._

 _J'esquisse un sourire. Je m'approche doucement du roux et pose une main sur son bras. Il se dégage immédiatement me provoquant un pincement au coeur._

 _\- Pardonne-moi Newt..._

 _Une larme roule sur ma joue. Newt compte plus qu'il ne le pense. Il ne quitte jamais mes pensées, je pense constamment à lui. C'est celui qui me permet de ne pas déprimer dans cette prison mystérieuse. Le voir me faire la tête est insupportable..._

 _Je relève les yeux et croise le regard du Blocard._

 _\- Promets-moi de ne plus jamais me mentir..., souffle-t-il._

 _\- Promis !, m'écrié-je en lui sautant au cou._

 _Ses bras se referment autour de ma taille et une chaleur plus qu'agréable se répand dans mon organisme._

 _Je m'écarte de lui légèrement, tout en le tenant toujours et lui souris. Mes yeux se baladent malencontreusement sur son visage et s'arrêtent une seconde de trop sur ses lèvres. Ses fines lèvres roses et si attirantes._

 _Soudain son visage se rapproche du mien et bientôt, ces fines lèvres roses se posent sur les miennes. Quelque chose implose en moi et j'approfondis le baiser. Je n'ai jamais ressenti une chose aussi forte, ou je ne m'en rappelle juste pas. En tout cas c'est magique !_

 _Newt me presse davantage à lui puis nous dirige vers le lit le plus proche qui est le sien. Il me pose dessus et balade ses mains sur mon corps chaud._

 _\- Finalement ce lit servira à quelque chose, murmuré-je entre deux baisers._

 _Son rire s'élève dans la petite pièce alors que je l'embrasse de nouveau, encore plus passionnément si cela peut être possible._

* * *

 ** _Voilà ! Alors, voici mon nouvel OS sur L'Epreuve. Le titre est inspiré de la célèbre chanson de Francis Cabrel. Il sera composé de plusieurs chapitres mais de très peu. C'est un OS car je ne détaille pas tout et que tout se passe dans des Flash-Back. J'espère que ça vous plaira et que les rewiews seront abondantes. Bonne lecture à tous ! ;)_**


	2. Chapter 2

Une larme roula sur la joue de la brune. Puis une autre. Et une troisième. Jusqu'à cela devienne un véritable torrent de larmes chaudes. Théa se demandait encore pourquoi la vie était si mal foutue. N'avait-elle pas assez souffert en devant arriver dans un espace plein de garçons et totalement amnésique ? Elle avait dû tout faire pour garder son secret et avait failli perdre l'homme qu'elle aimait à cause de cela. Puis ça s'était arrangé et un nouveau était arrivé. Un ami qui allait de nouveau changer sa vie...

~#~

 _\- La Boîte !_

 _Je me détache de Newt que j'embrasse depuis bien trop longtemps déjà. Nous somme cachés dans la forêt à l'abri des regards et, pris d'une sauvagerie intense, nous nous étions rendu dans la forêt pour nous embrasser et nous caresser comme ce n'était pas permis. Zart avait dû se rendre compte de notre désertion. Au moins, personne ne nous avait surpris en train de nous peloter ce qui était une bonne chose._

 _\- Newt, soufflé-je alors que le roux m'embrasse sur le cou, m'embrasant toute entière. Il faut y la bouche sensuelle de mon amant se détache de ma peau, une vague de froid se déferle en moi. Newt grogne alors que je souris et réajuste mes vêtements et mes "cheveux". Il fait la moue ce qui le rend encore plus adorable qu'il ne l'est habituellement. Même si cela fait deux semaines que nous sommes ensemble, je suis toujours aussi amoureuse de lui, toujours à chercher à le toucher, à le sentir, à le..._

 _\- Oh, vous faites quoi vous deux !_

 _Je me retourne vivement alors qu'Alby nous fait face, le regard noir._

 _\- On cherchait..., commence Newt._

 _\- Y a un nouveau ?, m'excité-je pour faire diversion. Je veux voir ça !_

 _Je passe devant Alby et Newt et les presse pour qu'ils me suivent. Nous arrivons enfin à la Boîte et je soupire de soulagement discrètement. Cinq minutes plus tôt et on se faisait chopper._

 _Newt se place à côté de moi et je lui effleure les doigts en souriant. Gally, comme à son habitude, jette le pauvre garçon à nos pieds et celui-ci se retourne, totalement affolé. Quand je vois son visage, quelque chose en moi explose. Comme si je connaissais ce garçon, comme si je l'avais déjà vu et qu'il m'avait manqué. Il est brun aux yeux noisette et aux lèvres pleines. A dire vrai il est assez séduisant avec ses grains de beauté épars et son visage ovale._

 _\- Il te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau, me souffle Newt._

 _Je le regarde, outrée._

 _\- N'importe quoi !_

 _\- Moi aussi je trouve qu'il te ressemble étrangement. Tu le connais ?, demande Alby, sur la défensive._

 _\- Bien sûr que non..., réponds-je agacée._

 _Après tout, d'où le connaîtrais-je ? Le brun se relève puis pique un sprint en direction du Labyrinthe._

 _\- Putain, il réagit même comme toi !, s'écrie Newt en boitillant pour suivre la foule de garçons qui poursuivent le jeune garçon._

 _Je fonce les sourcils, étonnée par cette réaction similaire à la mienne. Le garçon s'étale soudain sur le sol, provoquant l'hilarité générale. Seule moi continue à le fixer en essayant, tant bien que mal, de me souvenir..._

 _~#~_

Théa regarda Thomas, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle essuya certaines de ses larmes qui continuaient à couler et lui adressa un hochement de tête quand le brun la regarda. Oui, Thomas avait changé sa vie, dans le bon sens du terme. Elle l'aimait si fort... elle avait été heureuse en apprenant qu'il avait toujours été proche d'elle, même dans le passé. C'était celui, avec Newt, qui lui avait permis de surmonter toutes ces épreuves aussi affreuses soient-elles. Il avait été son pilier et encore, il l'était. Il lui permettait de ne pas succomber, de rester forte et de ne pas vouloir sombrer dans le sommeil éternel... Et elle savait que cet amour inconditionnel était réciproque, elle en était certaine et tellement fière.

~#~

 _Quand je me réveille, un mal de tête horrible s'empare de moi. Des images défilent dans ma tête et m'assaillent de plein fouet. Je hurle mais quelqu'un me cloue au lit dans lequel je suis allongée. J'entends une autre personne crier et reconnais Thomas._

 _Thomas... mon frère..._

 _Puis, c'est le noir de nouveau._

 _#_

 _\- On va le retrouver Théa. Il est avec Brenda, il ne peut rien lui arriver._

 _Newt a beau me rassurer je suis toujours inquiète à propos de Thomas. Le bâtiment dans lequel nous nous trouvions s'est effondré et nous avons été séparés. Thomas et Brenda d'un côté, les autres avec moi. Il est hors de question que je perde mon frère jumeau. C'est ma moitié. Dès que certains de mes souvenirs sont revenus je l'ai compris. Nous avions toujours été complices dans le passé. Nous avons tout traversé ensemble et nous nous complétons. Avec Newt, il est clairement l'homme de ma vie, celui qu'il me serait insupportable de perdre. Alors que mon cœur s'emballe une nouvelle fois, Newt s'assoit près de moi. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans lui..._

 _\- Théa, j'ai quelque chose à te dire._

 _Je tourne la tête pour le voir froncer les sourcils. Toujours aussi adorable... Il semble assez mal à l'aise. Ses joues s'empourprent et sa respiration se fait saccadée._

 _\- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire Newt..., dis-je sincèrement._

 _Il me regarde enfin, intensément. J'y lis tellement de tendresse que je me retiens pour ne pas lui sauter au cou et l'embrasser sauvagement._

 _\- Je t'aime, lâche-t-il._

 _Mon cœur fait un bond monumental dans ma poitrine et ma respiration se bloque pendant une seconde._

 _\- Tu..._

 _\- Oui Théa, ça fait très longtemps que j'aurais dû te le dire mais j'avais assez peur de ta réaction à vrai dire..._

 _Je ne me retiens plus désormais, je l'attrape par la nuque et plaque mes lèvres sur les siennes pour lui offrir le baiser le plus passionné de ma vie. Je reprends enfin mon souffle pour lui susurrer quatre petits mots, les plus vrais que j'ai dû dire depuis ma naissance._

 _\- Je t'aime Newt..._

 _Il m'embrasse de nouveau, scellant notre amour inconditionnel._

~#~

En repensant à ce souvenir tellement romantique et important, Théa se mit à glousser. Ce jour-là, elle avait cru perdre Thomas et ça avait été Newt qui lui avait remonté le moral, qui l'avait empêché de perdre espoir et qui lui avait avoué qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Elle ne pourrait même pas décrire ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir quand elle avait entendu ces deux syllabes si petites mais si grandes de sens à la fois. Elle l'aimait tellement fort que c'en était presque irréel, surfait. Et puis... tout c'était dégradé, comme si le ciel ne voulait pas qu'elle ait droit au bonheur...

~#~

 _Quand l'homme-rat a prononcé le nom de Newt, mon monde s'est totalement effondré. Je suis tombée à genoux et j'ai pleuré, pour la première fois depuis un bon moment. Puis la colère a pris le dessus sur la tristesse et j'ai failli arracher le visage de Janson. Evidemment Thomas et Minho m'en ont empêché et je me demande encore pourquoi ils ne m'ont pas laissé le tuer. Depuis cet instant, nous sommes en cavale et j'essaie de passer un maximum de temps avec Newt mais celui-ci devient de plus en plus violent et j'avoue qu'il commence à me faire peur... Je l'aime toujours, tellement, mais je sais que bientôt, il ne se rappellera plus de moi ou qu'il voudra me manger la peau du visage ou autre chose d'encore plus sordide. Si je le pouvais, je lui donnerais mon Immunité pour qu'il puisse vivre comme il le mérite. Ou je la partagerai en lui donnant un rein, un poumon, une oreille s'il le faut mais c'est impossible. L'Immunité c'est une des seules choses que l'on ne peut pas partager... Quelle injustice !_

 _#_

 _C'est notre dernière nuit dans le berg, demain Thomas, Minho, Brenda, Jorge et moi en descendons pour nous rendre à Denver. Newt, lui, est obligé de rester dans le véhicule pour ne pas se faire prendre._

 _Je décide de le rejoindre dans sa chambre. Il est allongé sur le lit et a les yeux perdus dans le vide. Pendant une seconde j'ai peur que son côté "fondu" ait pris le dessus mais quand le roux relève la tête pour me sourire tendrement, je suis soulagée. Je m'approche de mon amour et m'assois au bord du lit pour lui caresser les cheveux. Il soupire puis s'assoit à son tour pour me faire face._

 _\- Tu peux me promettre quelque chose ?, s'enquit-il._

 _\- Tout ce que tu veux, réponds-je avec un sourire._

 _\- Promets-moi d'être heureuse, de continuer à vivre ta vie, de donner une chance à Minho..._

 _\- Attends, pourquoi tu me dis ça ?, le coupé-je._

 _\- Théa, tu sais très bien que bientôt je deviendrai... fondu._

 _\- Ça n'arrivera pas, on trouvera une solution..._

 _\- Non ! Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, s'énerve-t-il._

 _Je me recule légèrement, surprise par la hausse de son ton. Son visage s'adoucit et il me prend la main, me provoquant des frissons dans tout le corps._

 _\- Promets-moi s'il te plaît. Je ne veux pas que, quand je serais devenu un vrai fondu, tu t'apitoies sur mon sort. Je veux que tu fasses ton deuil et que tu donnes une chance à Minho._

 _J'hausse un sourcil, étonnée._

 _\- Tu sais très bien qu'il a un faible pour toi, reprend Newt. Depuis longtemps maintenant._

 _Je baisse les yeux, c'est vrai que Minho a toujours été protecteur et plus qu'amical avec moi. Mais c'est Newt que j'aime, pas lui..._

 _\- Tu parles comme si tu allais mourir, murmuré-je, penaude._

 _Les doigts du roux se posent sur mon menton pour le relever._

 _\- Ce sera comme si, lâche-t-il._

 _Mon cœur se pince dans ma poitrine. Ce jour est tellement proche maintenant... trop proche._

 _\- Tu as droit au bonheur Théa, plus que quiconque. Alors promets._

 _Je soupire et refoule mes larmes puis dis d'une petite voix pleine de conviction._

 _\- Je te le promets._

 _C'est le moins que je puisse faire..._

* * *

 ** _Mon Dieu, que de tristesse. Pourquoi est-ce que je m'inflige ça en l'écrivant. Bouh... Bon, j'espère que cela vous plaît tout de même..._**


	3. Chapter 3

Cette nuit-là, Théa aurait voulu pleurer. Elle aurait voulu verser toutes les larmes de son corps, déverser sa tristesse et faire disparaître la boule présente dans sa gorge. Elle savait que c'était un adieu définitif. Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait, par respect pour Newt. Elle ne voulait pas que ses derniers souvenirs avec lui soient faits de tristesse et de désespoir.

La jeune fille ferma les yeux une nouvelle fois. Elle se rappelait chaque détail si insignifiant soit-il, de cette nuit. Cette nuit si douce où Newt et elle n'avaient fait qu'un...

~#~

 _\- Je te le promets._

 _A ces mots, Newt ne me laisse pas le temps de dire autre chose qu'il m'embrasse avec fougue._

 _Mon corps s'embrase instantanément alors que le roux laisse la trace de ses lèvres le long de mon cou. Nous nous allongeons et nous embrassons encore et encore. Même si nous n'avons plus de souffle, nous continuons à sceller nos lèvres et notre amour par la même occasion. Notre corps ne fait bientôt plus qu'un alors que nous sommes à moitié nus sous les couvertures et que nos corps s'entrechoquent. Je bouillonne et ai extrêmement chaud mais cette chaleur est plus qu'agréable. Je ne cesse de répéter, entre deux baisers, à quel point j'aime mon Newtie et il s'empresse toujours de répéter mes mots à la seconde où je les dis pour accentuer le fait qu'il m'aime et me désire autant que moi. Le temps semble s'arrêter tandis que ses doigts se perdent dans mes cheveux et que mes lèvres parcourent son torse. Il n'y a pas une seule parcelle de son corps que je n'ai pas embrassé et qui ne m'a pas fait frissonner._

~#~

Tout en se remémorant la suite de cette nuit magique passée avec son grand amour, Théa fit glisser ses doigts sur ses bras et son cou, retraçant le parcours des lèvres de Newt. Ce qu'elle avait ressenti était au-delà du réel. Elle ne ressentirait jamais plus ça, elle en était persuadée. Elle ne retomberait jamais amoureuse à ce point, jamais elle n'aimerait quelqu'un d'aussi fort qu'elle avait aimé Newt.

La brune détestait utiliser le passé pour décrire ses sentiments mais elle ne pouvait utiliser le présent. Il n'était plus avec elle, plus à ses côtés, elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle l'aimait toujours car il n'était plus... Evidemment qu'elle ressentait toujours cette passion qui lui retournait les tripes mais elle se devait de l'enfouir au plus profond d'elle pour pouvoir continuer à vivre, comme elle l'avait promis...

~#~

 _\- Noooooooooonnnnn !, hurlé-je en m'agenouillant au sol._

 _Le cri que je pousse me déchire les cordes vocales mais je m'en moque. La souffrance que je ressens est infinie, je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal. Même si je me faisais arracher un organe ou un bras je souffrirais moins. Il est parti, il nous a abandonnés. Je savais qu'il nous quitterait un jour ou l'autre mais pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi juste après cette nuit ? C'est comme s'il l'avait prévu, comme s'il savait que cette nuit serait notre dernière ensemble et qu'il y avait mis toute sa passion et tout son amour. Mes larmes inondent le sol sur lequel je suis agenouillé, elles essaient de déverser toute ma colère et ma peine mais celles-ci restent ancrées en moi et ne sont pas près de vouloir partir._

 _#_

 _Thomas est horrifié par les paroles que vient de lui adresser Newt. Je le comprends, moi-même je n'en crois pas mes oreilles. Le roux est déformé par la folie, je n'arrive même pas à le reconnaître. Le soulagement que j'ai ressenti en le revoyant a disparu dès qu'il a ouvert la bouche pour cracher des paroles immondes._

 _\- Newt calme-toi, s'il te plaît !, crié-je d'une voix étonnamment aigüe._

 _\- Toi la ferme ! Je ne veux pas te voir, tu m'écœures autant que ton frère._

 _Ses mots me font l'effet d'un électrochoc. Je tremble maintenant comme une feuille. C'est la maladie, la Braise, je le sais mais ça ne m'empêche pas de ressentir une immense tristesse._

 _Nous décidons de partir et je sais que cette fois-ci, je ne reverrai pas mon Newt, jamais..._

 _#_

 _\- Je te hais Tommy ! Et toi aussi Théa ! Je vous hais, je vous hais, je vous hais ! Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi Tommy, et ce qu'on a traversé ensemble dans ce foutu Labyrinthe, tu n'as pas eu le courage de faire la seule chose que je t'aie jamais demandée ! Je ne veux plus jamais voir vos sales gueules !_

 _Thomas continue de reculer alors que je reste pétrifiée sur place. Je sais très bien qu'il fait allusion au mot qu'il lui a laissé où il lui a demandé de le tuer. Thomas me l'a montré il y a peu. Je comprends mon frère, il ne peut pas tuer Newt, c'est un de ses meilleurs amis. Et puis, c'est l'homme que j'aime._

 _\- Newt n'avance plus. Ils vont te tirer dessus. Arrête-toi et écoute-moi ! Monte dans le van, laisse-moi t'arracher. Donne-moi une chance !_

 _Newt pousse un hurlement et se jette sur mon frère. Un lanceur tire mais manque, heureusement les deux adolescents. Thomas ne bouge pas. Il est aussi pétrifié que moi à cet instant. J'ai envie d'aller l'aider mais mes jambes ne me répondent plus. Je suis seule spectatrice et terrifiée. Thomas a du mal à respirer, Newt l'étrangle presque. Il le chevauche et l'immobilise._

 _\- Je devrais t'arracher les yeux, dit Newt en postillonnant. Ça t'apprendrait à être aussi débile. Ensuite je m'occuperai de ta sœur._

 _Le fait qu'il m'appelle seulement "sa sœur" me retourne le cœur. Il ne m'a même pas appelée Théa..._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que vous croyiez hein ?, reprend-il en faisant vagabonder son regard de Thomas à moi. Qu'on allait se tomber dans les bras ? C'est ça ? Qu'on allait s'asseoir et discuter du bon vieux temps au Bloc ?_

 _Thomas secoue la tête alors que je tremble de plus en plus. Sa main est près de son pistolet, que compte-t-il faire ?_

 _\- Tu veux savoir pourquoi je boite comme ça Tommy ? Evidemment ta sœur la sait elle, je lui disais tout à l'époque._

 _Il sourit malsainement, accélérant les battements de mon cœur. C'est comme s'il prenait un malin plaisir à me faire souffrir en me rappelant à quel point il m'aimait. Dans sa bouche, ça sonne comme une faiblesse, comme si l'"ancien" lui était pathétique..._

 _\- Mais à toi, je te l'ai déjà raconté ?, poursuit-il. Non, je ne crois pas._

 _\- Que t'est-il arrivé ?, demande Thomas._

 _Ses doigts se referment doucement sur la crosse de son arme._

 _Newt lui explique alors ce que je sais déjà. Qu'il a voulu se suicider dans le Labyrinthe, peu de temps avant mon arrivée. Qu'il a escaladé un mur et a sauté par-dessus. Bien sûr il omet le fait que mon arrivée l'a fait changer d'avis et lui a permis de continuer à se battre. J'ai l'impression que tout ce que nous avons vécu n'est que mensonge. Le Newt qui me fait face semble en tout cas l'insinuer. Mais au fond de moi, je suis convaincue que c'était réel._

 _\- Je détestais cet endroit Tommy. J'en ai détesté chaque seconde, tous les jours. Et tout était... ta... faute !_

 _Newt empoigne la main de Thomas qui tient l'arme. Il la ramène devant lui de manière à se coller le canon du pistolet contre le front._

 _Cette fois-ci, je bouge. Mes jambes répondent enfin et me permettent de me rapprocher des deux garçons._

 _\- Ne bouge pas !, hurle Newt._

 _Je me stoppe net alors qu'il continue de parler à mon jumeau._

 _\- Maintenant il faut payer ! Tue-moi avant que je ne devienne un de ces foutus cannibales ! Tue-moi ! C'est à toi seul que j'avais adressé ma lettre. Alors fais-le !_

 _Thomas essaye de dégager sa main mais Newt est trop fort._

 _\- Je ne peux pas, Newt. Je ne peux pas !_

 _\- Tu n'as pas le choix ! Tu dois expier tout ce que tu as fait !, cracha Newt. Tue-moi espèce de dégonflé. Fais quelque chose de bien pour une fois. Abrège mes souffrances._

 _Ses paroles accentuent mes tremblements. Je suis à deux doigts de m'effondrer._

 _\- Newt, on pourrait peut-être..._

 _\- Ta gueule ! Ferme-la ! Je te faisais confiance. Alors vas-y !_

 _\- Je ne peux pas, répète Thomas._

 _\- Fais-le !_

 _\- Je ne peux pas !_

 _\- Tue-moi ou c'est moi qui te règle ton compte et je tue Théa par la même occasion. Tue-moi ! Vas-y !_ _TUE-MOI !_

 _Le regard de Newt s'éclaircit soudainement. Il me jette un coup d'œil rapide et je décèle un éclair de lucidité dans son regard. Je crois aussi déceler de l'amour, l'amour qu'il me porte, mais c'est sûrement mon imagination qui me joue des tours. Sa voix s'adoucit et il se tourne de nouveau vers Thomas._

 _\- Je t'en prie Tommy. Je t'en supplie._

 _Mon frère appuie alors sur la détente._

 _Un cri horrible fend l'air. Je me rends compte que ce cri est sorti de ma gorge. Mes jambes se dérobent sous mon corps alors que Newt s'affaisse et retombe sur Thomas, inerte. Des torrents de larmes inondent mes joues tandis que Thomas repousse le corps du roux. J'arrive à me traîner jusqu'à lui et à glisser mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Il semble tellement paisible. Plus de trace du fondu, juste Newt, mon Newt._

 _Deux bras m'agrippent et me relèvent._

 _\- Il faut y aller, dit Thomas._

 _J'entends que sa gorge est nouée et qu'il se retient tant bien que mal de pleurer. Je monte dans le van et adresse un dernier adieu à mon grand amour quand le van démarre en trombe, nous éloignant de son corps._

 _Il est mort. Newt est mort._

~#~

Théa n'en avait jamais voulu à Thomas. Elle savait que ce qu'il avait fait était ce qu'il fallait. Il avait respecté les dernières volontés de Newt et elle ne pouvait que l'aimer davantage pour cet acte de bravoure dont il avait fait preuve. Elle-même n'aurait jamais réussi à appuyer sur la détente, même pour libérer Newt. Il avait bien vécu, il était tombé amoureux et cela avait été réciproque. Newt était mort depuis longtemps, Thomas ne l'avait pas tué. C'était la Braise qui l'avait fait.

Une dernière larme coula sur sa joue mais elle la sécha immédiatement.

\- A quoi tu penses ?, demanda Minho.

Théa lui sourit. Elle ne savait pas qu'elle pouvait encore le faire. Son sourire était sincère, elle aimait beaucoup Minho.

\- J'ai fait une promesse, répondit-il.

Ses doigts s'entremêlèrent à ceux de l'asiatique qui rougit discrètement.

\- Et je compte bien la tenir..., acheva-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur la joue de son ami.

* * *

 ** _Ouf ! Mon Dieu, j'ai le ventre tout retourné ! Je sens que pas mal de personnes vont pleurer. J'avoue que pour moi-même, ce chapitre a été très difficile à écrire. L'OS est maintenant terminé. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Théa est-elle bien intégrée ? Que pensez-vous de ses relations ? Vous appréciez le fait qu'elle tienne sa promesse et décide de laisser une chance à Minho ? Réponse dans les rewiews ! ;)_**


End file.
